


Not Friendly, As Lover

by SwainingAstrid



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwainingAstrid/pseuds/SwainingAstrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu senin değil, ikinizin kararı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Friendly, As Lover

**Author's Note:**

> ikna ettiğin için teşekkürler :)

*

               Yeşil ormanların kokusu odasına kadar geliyorken gözlerini açtığında ileride uzanan güzelliğe gözlerinin de tanıklık etmesine izin verdi. Farklı boyuta sahip olan kraliyetin misafir odalarından biri olan bu oda yatakta yatan genç adamın bir süredir odası olmuştu. Kendisi prensin en yakın arkadaşı olarak saygıyla karşılanmış ve burada geçirdiği süre içinde görevlilerin sevgisini de kendisi olarak kazanmıştı. 

               Zac, James’in kendi yolunuzu çizin demesi üzerine Masa’dan ayrıldığında Linc’in teklifiyle Zyen’e gelmiş ve arkadaşının yaşadığına bir süre daha yakından emin olmakla bir problem görmemişti.  Burada geçirdiği zaman zarfında Linc’le bir düzenleri oluşmuş, sabah kahvaltıyı birlikte yapıyorlar, daha sonrasın da Linc konsey ve Norman’dan Zyen ile ilgili bilgileri alıyor ve işleyişi öğreniyordu ve kendisi de bu arada kraliyeti keşfe çıkıyordu.  Öğle yemeğinden sonra ise tekrar çocuk oluyorlar ve birlikte vakit geçiriyorlar, Zac 200 yılda olanları Linc’e anlatıyordu.

               Bu sabah gözlerini açtığından beri içinde olan sıkıntısı hala orada,  aklını toplamasına izin vermiyordu. Linc’in yavaş yavaş kendi çemberinin altına girdiğinin farkında, buraya arkadaşının yanında olmak için gelmiş ama bir süredir sadece arkadaşı olarak ta göremediğinin farkında hayatının nereye gittiğini düşündü.  Sadece ailesinden biri için hissettiği sıkıntılardan farklı olan bu sıkıntının nedenini bir türlü bulamıyor hazırlanmaya devam etti.

               Yemek salonuna girdiğinde Linc’i masadaki her zamanki yerinde gördü, karşısına geçip, oturdu. Linc’in neşesi yerinde değil gibi duruyordu, geldiğini bile fark etmemişti. Ona seslenerek dikkatini çekti.

-Günaydın. 

Linc başını kaldırıp onu gördüğünde bir an kasıldı ama gülümsemesiyle hemen toparladı,

-Günaydın, bugün geç kaldım, konseydekiler bundan hoşlanmayacaklar.

Yüzünde ki gülümseme gerçek gibi dursa da Zac sahte olduğunu biliyor, bunun nedenini çözmeyi aklına koyarak cevap verdi.

“Bir gün izin aldığını söylersin, okulda bile tatilimiz vardı.” dediğin de Linc’in gülümsemesi gerçek bir hal aldı.

-Zyen’e geldiğimde tatil bitti. Hepsi babamın ülkeyi bana emanet  etmekle hata yaptığını düşünüyor, o yüzden bir an önce istedikleri prens olmalıyım.

-Zaten prens olduğunu sanıyordum. Herkes öyle sesleniyor, konseyden birinin önünde ben bile öyle sesleniyorum.

Sesi anlayamamanın verdiği sinirle biraz sert çıkmıştı ama Linc’in üzgün sesiyle dikkatini tekrar topladı.

-Değilim Zac biliyorsun, kimse karşıma çıkıp diyemez ama anlattığın Medjai seçimi Kaade olmayı hak etmek gibi benim de Prens olmayı hak etmem gerekiyor.

“Senin de mi bir askerin olacak, sana özel, bir ve tek.” Sesinin duyduğu kadar üzgün çıkmamış olmasını umuyordu ama anlaşılan öyle değildi.

-Hayır, sadece bilgimle ve komuta yeteneğimle bunu halka ve konseye kabul ettirmem yeter, tabi prens olduğumda bütün askerlerin askerim olacağı gerçeğini değiştirmiyor.

-Onlar senin değil Zyen’in askerleri endişelendiğin buysa, eğer acil bir şey olursa da senden önce babanın askeri olurlar.

İkisi de başının sesin geldiği yöne çevirdi, görünüşe göre Norman’da bu sabah geç kalkmıştı. Masaya gelip sandalyesini çekti.  Ekmeğe uzanırken konuştu,

-Günaydın, ne hakkında konuşuyorsunuz.

İkisi de aynı anda “Hiç!” diye cevapladı, Norman’ın baktığını görünce Zac konuştu,

-Sadece bir günlük tatil yapmaktan bahsetmiştim, laf lafı açtı.

"Konseyin tatili sevmediğini ve benden beklentileri olduğunu söyledim."dedi Linc ama Norman konuştuğunda Zac’in yüzünü gülümseme alırken, Linc Zac’i az önce gördüğünde olduğu gibi kasılmıştı.

-Aslında bir gün tatil yapabilirsin, geldiğimizden beri bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışıyorsun, oldukça yol kat ettin Zyen’e dair. Bir günlük tatile konsey bile bir şey demez.

Zac gülümseyerek “Olabilir.” dedi “Tek başıma Zyen’i gezmekten sıkıldım birlikte sarayın dışına çıkarız olmaz mı?”

Linc gülümsemeye çalıştı ama başaramadı, “Güzel olurdu ama bugün babamla görüşecektim, geç kaldım.” sandalyeden kalkarken onları cevapladı ve hızlı adımlarla kapıya yöneldi.

*

               Linc sarayın içinde hızlı adımlarla ilerlerken geldiğinden beri olanları düşündü. İlk gece annesi ve Ashley ile yatmış, onların gözleri önünde durmuştu, ikisi de birer koluna sarılarak uyuya kalmışlardı. Babası ise yatağa bakan koltukta onları izliyordu, diğer ikisi uyuyunca sohbet etmişlerdi, babası sahte Linc'in o olmadığını anlamadıkları için özür dilemişti. İkinci gece ise aynı yatakta Jacquelyn ve Zac ile yatmıştı. Jacquelyn aynı Ashley gibi bir koluna sarılıp diğer elini de göğsünün üstüne koymuştu, kalp atışlarını hissetmesi gerekiyormuş gibi. Zac ise tavana bakarak yatıyordu ve sadece elini tutmuştu. İkisinin anlattığına göre, ölümü ailesinden sonra en çok ikisini, Jacquelyn ve Zac'i zorlamıştı, o günden sonra bir daha ayrılmamışlar ve hayatlarını birlikte geçirmişlerdi. Hatta evlenmişlerdi ama ikisi de şunu kabul ediyordu, o zaman onlar için daha iyisi, aşık olabilecekleri biri yoktu. Şimdi ise Zac ve Jacquelyn iyi arkadaştılar her zaman oldukları gibi ve geleceklerinde birbirleriyle evlilik görmüyorlardı. O gece aynı yatakta yatarken bir söz verdirmişti Jacquelyn, eğer üçü arasında bir aşk olursa diğer ikisinden daha az seven gidecekti, Zac ve Linc söz vermek zorunda kalmıştı. Belki de Jacquelyn o zaman hissetmişti Zac ve Linc'in arasında olan şeyi çünkü James kendi yollarınızı çizin dediğinde üçü arasında ilk giden Jacquelyn olmuştu. Linc ise Zac'e Zyen'e gelmesi için teklif etmişti, onunda yapacağı daha iyi bir iş olmadığı için kabul etmişti. Bir süredir aynı sarayda odaları çok yakın olsa da bütün bir gece aynı odada aynı yatakta sohbet etseler de bir daha aynı yatakta uyumamışlardı. Linc ise gün geçtikçe bunu ne kadar istediğini fark ediyor

               Mereo'ya geldiğinde babasına ne söyleyeceğini düşünmeye başladı, ani bir kararla kahvaltı masasından kalkıp saraydan ayrılmıştı. Şimdi babasının odasının kapısına bakarken, konuya nasıl gireceğini bile bilmiyordu. Sekreterin masasına gelip Senor McDermott müsait mi diye sorduğunda babasının o söylemeden anlamasını istiyordu.

               Mereo'nun Başkanı Senor McDermott'a ait bu oda, oldukça sade ve askeriyeye uygun olarak döşenmişti. Jensen masasından kalkıp oğluna doğru yürümeye başladı, onun da en az Linc kadar şaşkın olduğu yüzünden belli oluyordu. Nasıl olduğunu sorup oğluna sarıldı, Linc'in endişeli olduğu kesindi, onu koltuklara doğru yönlendirdi,

-Zyen nasıl? Konsey seni bunaltmıyordur umarım.

Linc kafasını toplamaya çalışıyordu babasının sorusuna dalgınlıkla cevap verdi.

-Zyen iyi, Konsey'le aram daha iyi, tabi bunda Norman'ın etkisi yadsınamaz.

Jensen sorunun Zyen'den kaynaklanmadığını anlamıştı, Norman'da değildi, oğlunun fark etmediği sorgulamasına devam etti.

-Zac nasıl peki, en son gördüğümde baya sevmiş gibiydi Zyen'i.

Linc bir an duraksadı ve Jensen bunu görmüştü, doğru yoldaydı sorun her neyse Zac'te bunun bir parçasıydı.

-Zac iyi sanırım, gündüz sarayda geziyor, sonra birlikte bir şeyler yapıyoruz, bir kaç kere ata bindik oldukça iyi bir binici olabilir isterse."Sen nasılsın?" diye sözünü kesti Jensen Linc'in. Linc şaşırdı bir an babası aynı soruyu ikinciye soruyordu. İyiyim diyemeden Jensen tekrar sözünü kesti.

-Seni tanıyorum Linc, bir sorunun var onun için buradasın ne olduğunu söylersen çözüm yolu bulabiliriz.

Babasının dedikleriyle omuzlarını düşürdü Linc, bir kaç gündür hiç olmadığı kadar yorgundu ve evet sorununa çözüm bulabilecek tek kişi babasıydı ama nasıl anlatacağını bilemiyordur

-Bir sorunum var, ileri geri gitmeler yaşımızı değiştirdi biliyorsun artık 15 değilim. Farklı.. farklı şeyler hissetmeye başladım.

"Ne zamandır böyle hissediyorsun?" diye sordu Jensen, oğlunun problemini ve çözüm yolunu gayet iyi biliyordu ama bunu oğlunun da kendisi öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

-İlk defa 3 gün önce farklı hissettim, biz gece oturuyorduk.. Zac ile benim odamda. Konuştuğumuz konuyu hatırlamıyorum ama gece konuşurken uyuya kaldığındaki halini çok iyi hatırlıyorum, yatağımda sırtını yastıklara dayamış ayaklarını uzatmış, elleri göğsü üzerinde bağlı, başı hafifçe öne düşmüş bir şekilde uyuyakalmıştı.

               Babasına doğru başını çevirdi Linc, söyledikleri boyunca yere bakmıştı ama babasını yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle görmeyi beklemiyordu, bu durum ona cesaret verdi babası eliyle devam et der gibi  yapınca, konuşmaya başladığında kendisinin yüzünde gülümseme belirdiğinden habersizdi.

"Çok güzel uyuyordu" dedi önce, "çok güzel görünüyordu, bir an kalkıp gidip yanına uzanmak geldi içimden, onun bana yaptığı gibi bütün gece elini tutup yanında yatmak, bunu yapmayı Zyen'e döndüğümüzden beri istediğimi o gece fark ettim" dedi Linc ama bir an sonra gülümsemesi silindi, devam ederken sesinde hafif bir üzüntü seziliyordu.

-Ama yapamam o benim en yakın arkadaşım bunun bozulmasına izin veremem, o gece de yapamadım, üzerini örttüm ve gidip onun odasında uyudum, sabah kalktığımızda bir şeyler farklıydı en azından benim açımdan. Kahvaltıyı zor ettim, 3 gün boyunca da akşam yemeklerinde masadaydım, gerisinde hep yapacak işim var dedim, dedirttim daha doğrusu. Bu sabah Norman günü birlikte geçirebilirsiniz dediğinde daha fazla dayanamayacağımı anladım, saraya dönüp o da oradayken ondan daha fazla uzak kalamam.

-Ne yapmayı planlıyorsun, saraya dönmemeyi mi yoksa Zac'in saraydan gitmesini istemeyi?

"Hayır ona bir şey söyleyemem en azından ben diyemem" dedi babasına bakarak.

-Ben söylemem, Norman da böyle bir şey söylemeyecek, gidip onunla konuşmalısın, muhtemelen şu anda o da üzgündür bir kaç gündür yaptıklarından dolayı, önce bunun nedenini açıklamalı sonra ona anlatmalısın.

-Hayır ben böyle bir şey yapamam, neden anlamıyorsun, bir daha aynı olmayız, onu istediğimi bilerek nasıl sadece arkadaşım olur, ben nasıl sadece arkadaş olarak bakabilirim, şimdi bile canım yanıyor, konuştuğumda, reddedildiğimde, her şey daha kötü olacak dedi son bir itirazla. Babasının anlamasını umuyordu, Zac bilmeden yaşayabilirdi ama bildiğinde çok şey değişirdi.

-Asıl sen anlamıyorsun, bu senin kararın değil, ikinizin kararı, ne olacağınıza ikiniz karar vereceksiniz, arkadaşlığınıza güvenmeyi dene, siz bundan daha sağlamsınız. Şimdi git ve konuş onunla, eğer işler iyi gitmezse Zac ile ben konuşurum, ama Zac gittikten sonra ne yapacağına sen karar vereceksin.

Jensen bunları söylerken oldukça kararlıydı, ikisini yan yana görmüştü, yalanı sezen bir iblisti ve hisleri okuyabiliyordu, Zac şu anda çok da güçlü değildi, eğer oğlunu ikna edebilirse bu iş kötüye gitmeyecekti, canı yanan sadece oğlu değildi çünkü.

*

               Linc saraya vardığında, akşam yemeği hazır olduğunda haber vermelerini isteyip odasına girmişti, şu anda Zac'i göremezdi. Evet, onunla konuşacaktı, babası haklıydı, arkadaşlıkları bundan daha güçlüydü ama konuşmadan önce neyi nasıl söylemesi gerektiğini düşünmeliydi. Bir an konuya girse olmazdı, her şeyi sırasıyla anlatmalıydı Zac'e ve ne olursa olsun Zac onun arkadaşı olduğu için mutlu olmalıydı.

               Yemek odasına geldiğinde masada sadece Norman vardı, Zac'in saraydan ayrılmış olma ihtimalini düşünüp bir an endişeye kapıldı. Masaya doğru ilerledi, Norman geldiğini fark etmiş ve onun masaya yaklaşmasını izliyordu, yüzünde anlaşılmaz bir ifade vardı.

-Zac nerede biliyor musun?

"Sana da merhaba" diye cevapladı Norman, sesi biraz sinirli gibiydi, Linc'in önemli bir şey konuşacağım demesine aldırmadan devam etti.

-Sabah masadan koşar adım kaçarak gittiğinde konuşacak bir şeyin yoktu herhalde, ki sabah Jensen'le görüşmenin olmadığını düşünürsek.

"Acil bir durumdu, babam yardımcı olabilirdi ancak, gitmek zorundaydım." dedi Linc ama bir an sonra yüzü değişmeye başladı "anladın mı? " diye sordu Norman'a.

-Neyi anladım mı? Senin kendine ait döneminde olduğunu mu yoksa en çok arzuladığın, tutku duyduğun kişinin Zac olduğunu mu? Evet, ikisini de anladım. Sen ne yapacağını karar verdin mi, önemli olan soru bu değil mi?

-Gidip Zac ile konuşacağım, babama da bunun için gittim. Zac'in nerede  olduğunu biliyorsan söyleyebilir misin?

"Odasında" diye yanıtladı Norman, şimdi yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme vardı, Linc giderken arkasında iç geçirdi, Linc hızlı adımlarla yürürken konuşmak için daha kararlı duruyordu.

*

               Zac'in odasının önüne geldiğinde ne yapacağını bilemedi, buraya kadar oldukça emin gelmişti, son bir güçle Zac'in kapısını hafifçe çaldı. İçeriden ses gelmeyince bir kez daha hafifçe tıklatıp kapıyı araladı. Zac yatağının üzerinde bağdaş kurmuş ona bakıyordu, yüzünde kırgın bir ifade vardı.

"Merhaba"  diye denemeye çalıştı ama Zac herhangi bir tepki vermedi hala gözlerini ayırmadan Linc'e bakıyordu ve bu durumda Linc'in kendini kontrol altında tutabilmesinin tek nedeni suçluluk duymasıydı. "Sabah aniden ayrıldığım için özür dilerim, babamla önemli bir şey konuşmam gerekiyordu. Bir kaç gündür yanında olamadığım için de özür dilerim, gerçekten çok önemli bir durum vardı." diye devam etti, kapıyı kapatıp, ona döndü.

-Çok önemli durumunu çözebildin mi peki, sanırım Jensen'in yanına da o yüzden gittin, değil mi?

Zac'in sesinde kırgınlığın yanında hafif bir kızgınlıkta seçiliyordu, ama cevap vermesi en azından Linc'i dinlediğinin bir işaretiydi. "Konuştum, o da seninle konuşmam gerektiğini söyledi." bunları söylerken Zac'in yanına kadar ilerledi, şimdiye kadar yatağa oturmak için izin alması gerekmemişti ama şu anda öyle hissetmiyordu bu yüzden ayakta durdu. Zac bir şey demeyince anlatmaya başladı Linc, içinden her şeyin iyi gitmesini umuyordu.

-Ben Zyen'im biliyorsun, hatta resmi olarak unvan bana verilmemiş olsa da prens'im, bu da beni diğer Zyen'lere göre daha güçlü kılıyor. Nasıl söylenir bilmiyorum,  ama Zyen erkeklerinin dönemi olur, yılda iki defa ve gücüne göre uzun ya da kısa sürer. Bende şu anda kendi dönemimi yaşıyorum ilk defa. Sana karşı nasıl davranacağımı bilemedim, son bir kaç gündür bu yüzden yemeklere gelmiyordum ve seninle tek başıma vakit geçirmemeye çalışıyordum.

"Bunun benimle alakası ne anlamadım Linc" diye araya girdi Zac. "Bir an önce Zyen'lerden bahsederken bir an sonra konu ben oluyorum."

-Tamam, peki, açıklamaya çalışacağım. Biliyorsun, savaş, tutku ve seks bizim türümüz için önemli şeyler ve kendi dönemlerimizde tutkumuz daha da açığa çıkar, bir kişiye karşı ya da genel olarak. Bir kişiyse eğer ki ben şu anda sadece bir kişiye karşı tutku duyuyorum, oldukça güçlü oluyor, karşı koymak zor ve can yakıcı. Onun yanında ne yapacağımı bilmediğimden dolayı bir süredir ondan kaçıyorum çünkü yan yana durduğumuzda kendimi tutmak daha zor oluyor, acıya katlanmakta.

               Zac yüzünde şok olmuş bir ifadeyle Linc'i dinliyordu, kime karşı tutku duyduğunu anlamıştı ama ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Elini uzatıp Linc'in elini tuttu, Linc'in titremesinden sınırda olduğunu anladı, yüzünde gerçekten acı çekiyormuş gibi bir ifade vardı. Elinden çekerek, yatağa oturmasını sağladı, kendisi de birazcık gerileyerek ona yer açtı. Bir süre birbirlerinin yüzlerine baktılar ve Zac bir kaç gündür Linc'in yüzünde olan şey farklı yorumluyordu artık, tutkuyla bakıyordu ama daha çok kendisini tutuyor gibiydi. Daha fazla dayanamadı Linc'in bakışlarına.

-Yanlış anlamadım değil mi? Birine karşı tutku duyuyorsun ve o kişi benim.

Linc sadece "Evet" diyebildi, artık saklamasının manası yoktu zaten Zac'le konuşmak için gelmişti. Eli hala Zac'in elini içindeydi, devam etti.

-Kendini bir şeye karşı sorumlu hissetme, bu tutku, istek her Zyen'in döneminde olur.

-Peki kime karşı olabileceğini seçebiliyor musunuz, bir de tam olarak ne oluyor bu dönemde.

Linc'in yüzü daha fazla anlatmak istemediğini gösteren bir ifade vardı, neden öyle davrandığını söylemişti ama Zac her şeyi öğrenmek istiyordu anlaşılan.

"Hayır" dedi sessizce, "kime karşı olabileceğini seçeceğimiz bir şey değil sanırım, bende ilk defa yaşıyorum, sadece tutkumuz artıyor, tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, babam da anlatmadı" bunları söylerken Zac'in göğsüne bakıyordu, yüzüne bakıp söyleyebileceğini zannetmiyordu.

-Sen benim en yakın arkadaşımsın, senin her zaman yanındayım ama bir şeyi öğrenmek gerek, sadece arzu mu duyuyorsun yoksa seviyor musun da, arkadaşça değil, aşk olarak?

Linc bir anda bakışlarını Zac'e kaldırdı, gözlerinde kızgınlık okunuyordu, elleri ise yumruk haline gelmişti, daha fazla dayanamayıp hızlıca yataktan kalktı, bir kaç adım uzaklaştı, Zac'e döndüğünde kendini kontrol altına almaya çalışıyor gibiydi, bir an sonra bağırmaya başladı,

"Babam ve Norman'da böyle düşünüyor, sadece arzu, bu dönem bittiğinde her şey yine aynı olacak, sen benim en yakın arkadaşım olacaksın bense sana aşık değilmişim gibi davranacağım" Zac'e baktığında  yüzünde şaşkınlık vardı, sesini biraz alçaltarak konuştu, "Artık biliyorsun, hayır sadece arzu değil bu, seni seviyorum, arkadaşımsın ama sadece arkadaş olamam seninle, sana aşıkken olmaz, bu durum daha çok farkına varmamı sağladı ama malikane de yattığımız geceden beri seviyormuşum seni, sadece yeni anladım." bir an Zac'e baktı yataktan kalkmıştı ve yüzünde şaşkınlık yoktu artık, hatta hafif bir gülümseme vardı, Zac önüne gelip elini tuttuğunda, Linc birleşmiş ellerine bakarak konuştu, "Sana aşığım".

               Zac bir elini Linc'in elinde çekip çenesine koyarak gözlerine bakmasını sağladı, bir gün Linc'ten bunu duymayı istese de beklemiyordu, uzanarak Linc'i dudaklarından hafifçe öptü, Linc boştaki elini kaldırıp Zac'i tişörtünden tuttu, öpücüğe bir süre karşılık verip bir anda Zac'i itti, "Emin misin, bir zorunluluğun yok biliyorsun." Zac yüzünde ki gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi "Seni seviyorum Lincoln, aşk olarak" bu cevap Linc için yeterliydi, bir kaç gündür orada olan sıkıntısı, bir kaç saattir yaşadığı endişesi bitmişti, Zac'i belinden kendine çektiğinde dudakları buluştu, önceki gibi değildi, ikisi de bunu istiyordu, Zac ellerini Linc'in boynuna dolamıştı, sonunda Linc'i istediği gibi öpebiliyordu.

               Bir kaç adım geri atarak yatağa dayandığında Linc bir anda yine çekildi, hala kendini tutmaya çalışıyordu, hiç bir şey yapmaması Zac'e olan saygısı ve aşkıydı, Zac'in seçme şansı, bundan çıkma şansı hala vardı ama Zac yatağa oturup onu da gömleğinden çektiğinde tekrar dudakları buluştu.

 

                                                                                                                                 The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
